counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Skins
Skins are a new feature in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, introduced in the Arms Deal update. They are weapons with different textures, and are completely cosmetic, holding no gameplay function. However, their different colours and textures can be used as a slight tactical advantage or disadvantage in some circumstances. To acquire a skin, one must either: #Earn them through random drops by playing in online community and official servers. #"Uncrate" them from opening weapon and promotional crates. #Trading with other players. Buying skins from the Steam Market is considered a trade. Also, some variants include a StatTrak device, a counter that shows the total amount of kills aquired with the weapon by the current owner.. Holding the F key (default) will allow the player to 'inspect' the gun in greater detail and allow you to gain a better view of your StatTrak counter. Access to the inventory is '''unavailable '''when you are alive and after the warm-up in '''Competitive '''game modes for tactical imbalance reasons. Weapon Quality Weapons skins come in 7 different quality grades, generally signifying their rarity and value. *White (Common) - Consumer grade *Light blue (Uncommon) - Industrial grade *Darker blue (Rare) - Mil-spec *Purple (Mythical) - Restricted *Pinkish purple (Legendary) - Classified *Red (Ancient) - Covert *Gold (Exceedingly Rare) - ★ (Melee Weapons) In the Steam Market and Inventory, all skins are in white with the exception of the knives in Purple, the StatTrak weapons in Orange, Souvenir weapons in Yellow, and self-made Prototype skins in Green. Paint quality Items come in a random paint quality when they are dropped or uncrated. The paint quality hierarchy is the following, from worst exterior to best: # Battle-Scarred # Well-Worn # Field-Tested # Minimal Wear # Factory New There is currently no way to refresh the paint of a weapon. Note also that a weapon will not degrade over time; a weapon skin will stay in that state forever. Available skins Maps based themes The Assault Collection (7) : Added later (not pictured): Candy Apple (Five-SeveN) The Aztec Collection (6) The Dust Collection (9) The Inferno collection The Militia Collection (11) : Added later (not pictured): Grassland Leaves (P2000), Modern Hunter (M4A4) The Office Collection (6) The Nuke Collection (9) The Vertigo Collection (6) The Dust 2 Collection (15) The Italy Collection (15) The Lake Collection (15) The Mirage Collection (15) :::::: Bone Mask (P250) Groundwater (Glock-18) Hot Rod (MP9) :::::: Contractor (Five-SeveN) Orange Peel (MP7) Blaze (UMP-45) :::::: Colony (AUG) Tropical Storm (SSG 08) Amber Fade (MAC-10) :::::: Safari Mesh (G3SG1) CaliCamo (Negev) Bulldozer (MAG-7) :::::: Scorched (P90) Gator Mesh (SG 553) :::::: Hunting Blind (Galil AR) :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: . :::::: The Safehouse Collection (15) The Train Collection (15) Cases themes The Arms Deal Collection (9) The eSports 2013 Collection (9) The Bravo Collection (15) The Arms Deal Two Collection (12) The Winter Offensive Weapon Case Collection (13) The Esports Winter Case (12) Others The Alpha Collection (16) Trivia *"ERROR", "USER" and "UNKWN" (unknown) appears on StatTrak counters when any players other than the owner is holding the gun with it. *StatTrak counters on knives are represented as etchings into the blade. *It is unclear if the original Weapon Case 1 and skins from the initial collections are still available as drops,following the release of the Arms Deal Two Case. Category:Skins Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive